mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus (/hɪˈfiːstəs, hɪˈfɛstəs/; eight spellings; Greek: Ἥφαιστος Hēphaistos) is the Greek god of blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metallurgy, fire (compare, however, with Hestia), and volcanoes. Hephaestus' Roman equivalent is Vulcan. In Greek mythology, Hephaestus was either the son of Zeus and Hera or he was Hera's parthenogenous child. He was cast off Mount Olympus by his mother because of his deformity or, in another account, by Zeus for protecting Hera from his advances. As a smithing god, Hephaestus made all the weapons of the gods in Olympus. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and was worshipped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly Athens. The cult of Hephaestus was based in Lemnos. Hephaestus' symbols are a smith's hammer, anvil, and a pair of tongs. Hephaestus ( Hephaistos) is the Greek lame Olympian God of the Forge, fire, volcanoes, metals, blacksmiths, metallurgy, stone masonry, artisans, sculptures and craftsmanship. He is the son of Hera, who bore him in retaliation for Zeus having bore Athena (though in many traditions, Hephaestus is present at the birth of Athena). Along with Athena, Hephaestus is an important god for city dwellers. He is the protector of smiths; she of weavers. His Roman counterpart is Vulcan. Hephaestus was so ugly he brought shame to Hera so she threw him off Mount Olympus. Another account states that Hera, being embarrassed that her son was born a cripple, threw Hephaestus off Mount (Other stories say that it was Zeus that threw him after he came to Hera's side in an argument) Olympus, where Thetis and Amphitrite caught him. The seafolk taught him blacksmithing, and he had stayed there until he was the greatest blacksmith. He had made a chair for his mother and asked Hermes to deliver it to her, but it was actually a trap and when she sat down she couldn't move. When he refused to release her, the gods sent Dionysus to intoxicate Hephaestus. Hephaestus, under the influence of Dionysus' potent wine, released his mother. As the god of fire, he makes all the armor, weapons and furnishings for the gods, working with the Cyclopes in his forges. He created handmaidens out of gold to help him in his forge beneath volcanoes. In Mythology In mythology, while Hephaestus was away, Ares sneaked to Aphrodite's chamber and slept with her. Hephaestus, when informed of the ongoing affair by Helios, resolved to catch the lovers in the act. He set up a trap that consisted of a net of very strong, very fine bronze webs, that would shoot out and trap Ares and Aphrodite. When the trap was sprung, Hephaestus invited the Olympians to watch them. The goddesses, wisely did not come, but the gods did. Hephaestus demanded a fine from Ares for sleeping with his wife, and did not let him out until Poseidon, feeling embarrassed about watching all this, said that he would pay the fine. Ares then fled the scene. Family of Hephaestus Immortal Offspring With Cabeiro *Cadmilus With Aglaea *Eukleia *Eutheme *Euthenia *Philophrosyne With Aetna *the Palici Notable Mortal Offspring With Atthis or With Goddess Gaia or Athena *Cecrops *Erichthonius Creation his own Offspring *Pandora Creations Hephaestus created various if not all the divine weapons and items for the gods, with the help of chthonic Cyclopes, which were his assistants in the forge. Among his creations are: *Achilles' armour *The Aegis *Agamemnon's staff of office *Aphrodite's girdle *Eros' bow and arrows *Heracles' bronze clappers *Hermes' Winged Helmet and sandals *Shoulder of Pelops (after it was eaten by Demeter) *Pandora (The First Woman Created as a punishment for Mankind) Powers & Abilities As the self-created son of Hera Hephaestus is pretty powerful even with his injuries from his fall from the heavens. * Highly Advanced Pyrokinesis ** Fire & Heat Manipulation *** Fiery Spontaneous Combustion *** Fire & Heat Generation *** Fire Attacks **** Flame Throwing **** Fire Balls *** Fire Augmentation *** Fire Magic *** Fire Negation *** Incineration *** Thermokinesis * Highly Advanced Geokinesis ** Earth Manipulation *** Earthquake Manipulation *** Mountain Manipulation *** Volcano Manipulation **** Volcanic Fields Manipulation **** Volcano Fields Creation **** Eruption Inducement **** Magma Manipulation ***** Lava Generation ***** Lava Attacks *** Earth Generation * Advanced Supernatural Artisan ** Absolute Crafting/Forging/Smithing *** Divine Weapon Creation *** Divine Object Creation *** Magical Object Creation *** Entity Creation **** Celedon Creation **** Automation Creation **** Mechanical Creature Creation *** Advanced Craftsmanship Magic *** Supernatural Properties Manipulation * Advanced Ergokinesis ** Energy Manipulation *** Power Granting *** Life Granting *** Electricity Generation * Advanced Telekinesis * Essence Reading * Supernatural Aura-Presence * Invulnerability * Superhuman Physiology ** Advanced Superhuman Strength ** Advanced Superhuman Stamina * Immortality * Advanced Immunities * Spell Casting * Enhanced Craftsmanship ** Enhanced Forgery ** Enhanced Artistry ** Enhanced Inventing ** Mechanical Intuition * Enhanced Power ** Divinity ** Volcanic Lordship Weapons Hammer & Anvil of Hephaestus Gallery Image gallery of Hephaestus Videos Gallery of the Gods Hephaestus See Also *Twelve Olympians *Vulcan References * Hamilton, Edith (1998), Mythology, Back Bay Books, New York, ISBN 0-316-34151-7 Mortal Descendants in Athens fr:Héphaïstos Category:Gods Category:Fire gods Category:Graeco-Egyptian mythology Category:Greek gods Category:Greek mythology Category:Offspring of Zeus Category:Olympian gods Category:Patron gods of cities Category:Enemies of Troy during the Trojan War Category:Mythological rapists Category:Smithing gods